


Six O'Clock

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Clock Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-24
Updated: 2009-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Dean makes dinner.





	

 

 

Sam stared at the sight in front of him for a good five minutes before he was finally able to make a move.  He knew that Dean was aware he was there, but his brother hadn’t said anything yet, just kept at his task, hands moving with more speed and competence than Sam thought it was possible for what he was witnessing. 

 

 

“Go get cleaned up Sammy.  Dinner in 30.”  Dean finally broke the silence without looking up.

 

 

Sam shook his head, not entirely sure what to think about it all.  Dean had been working late on Wednesdays since a few weeks after they’d come to Stanford so he’d been more than a little surprised to drop his bike off in the garage and find the Impala parked out there.  He wished he’d known because if he’d known Dean was going to be there he’d have hefted his books earlier and come home to finish studying on the couch. 

 

 

It might not be ideal to other people, but he’d grown up studying in their shared rooms, or in the back of the car next to Dean.  He’d sit his books on his brother’s lap and Dean would hold it there with one hand, not bothering to even look at whatever it was as he continued to talk to their Dad in the front about whatever they were headed to next.  So Sam would read and be able to take his notes as they drove and Dean would be happy because he was helping and Dad would be happy because Sam wasn’t complaining about not being able to study for his next test because of this hunt or stock refill or whatever it was he felt the need to drag them out for. 

 

 

When their Dad would go inside the station for gas or stop to get information from people Dean would grab the book and flip to a random page in the chapter Sam had been reading and would start grilling him on it.  He might not be as into his education as Sam was, but he knew that it mattered to him so he did what he could.  He drilled Sam for his tests as surely as he did for their Dad’s training. 

 

 

Setting his bags down in his room, which still amazed and oddly enough bothered him at times, he decided to take a shower before dinner.  He’d been studying pretty hard and the break would be good.  Besides, he wouldn’t be able to concentrate because whatever Dean was up to had him shaken a little.

 

 

When he got out, he wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door just as Dean was about to knock.  Dean’s eyes took him in appraisingly and Sam wanted to shake his head but he didn’t.  He understood his brother, knew that even if Sam wasn’t hunting that he’d want to make sure he’d been keeping up on his training.  Not that Dean didn’t know that since they still sparred every weekend, but when Dean’s eyes finally made it back to his, there was something in his gaze that wasn’t exactly appraising.  He wasn’t sure what it was.  “I told you I was still keeping up.”  He said.

 

 

Dean nodded.  “Yeah.  Yeah you did Sammy.”  He said and shook his head slightly.  “I just… yeah… Dinner’s ready.”

 

 

“Okay.  I’ll be down in a minute.”

 

 

“Hey Sam, you still need to study tonight?”

 

 

“I could take a break for the night if you wanted.  Why?”

 

 

“Take a break then.”  Dean said, smiling as he went back down the hall.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The apartment wasn’t all that big so when Sam came out of his room the smell just about bowled him over.  He found Dean setting a baking dish on the table and smiled.  “Wow, that smells awesome.”

 

 

Dean’s answering smile was one of the brightest he’d seen since they’d left John behind.  “Yeah, I think it came out pretty good.”

 

 

Sam took a seat at the oddly formal set table and shook his head.  “Should I go back and change into something nice?”  He teased.

 

 

Dean threw a hand towel at him.  “Shutupp.”  He pulled the lid off the baking dish though and Sam’s mouth watered. 

 

 

“Lasagna?  I can’t believe you made lasagna.”

 

 

Dean left the lid on the kitchen counter then came back and took a seat at the table.  “Yeah well we couldn’t eat take out forever.”  He said as he dished out a fairly large serving onto Sam’s plate.  Next to the dish was a salad and another bowl filled with warm garlic rolls. 

 

 

“No but… you made lasagna?  We don’t even own a cookbook.  Do we?”

 

 

Dean laughed.  “No we don’t.  I just…”  He shrugged, filling his own plate with lasagna.  “I always just sort of made things with what we had, never had the money to do anything else so I thought now… it might be nice to do something like this every once in a while.”

 

 

“Are you telling me you’ve been teaching yourself to cook lasagna?”  He reached out and grabbed Dean’s hand as he reached for the rolls. 

 

 

Dean looked up at Sam, almost shyly.  “I’ve been taking a class on Wednesday nights at the Y.  Nothing too fancy but I can make a few things now without burning the apartment down.”

 

 

Sam frowned.  “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

 

“I wanted it to be a surprise.”

 

 

“Dean.”

 

 

“Alright, I didn’t want to say anything if I couldn’t get the hang of it.  I’m not really the girly cooking type you know?”

 

 

And Sam did know.  He knew why Dean took the class and why he was being so shy about it now.  He realized he was still holding Dean’s hand, Dean who was staring at his hand like it was possessed.  He gave Dean’s hand a squeeze and pulled away then.  “Well I guess we better see if it’s edible then, huh?”

 

 

Dean snorted at that but grabbed his fork and dug in.  Sam added salad to his plate and grabbed two rolls, but he picked up his fork and filled it with lasagna first.  The cheese strung out between his fork and the plate as he took his first bite.  He didn’t mean to do it, but to his defense he loved lasagna which Dean damn well knew.  As soon as the taste hit his tongue, he moaned in appreciation. 

 

 

Dean looked up at him, the corners of his lips upturned slightly, like he’d been waiting for Sam’s reaction.  They both knew he was so he didn’t look away as Sam took a few minutes to enjoy the first bite.  When he swallowed it he shook his head.  “Damn Dean.  I hope you aced the class.  This is awesome.”

 

 

Dean’s smile was back in full force.  “Yeah, pretty much.”  He said and there was something shy about him again.  “They uh… have another one.  More advanced cooking and I thought I might sign up.  Linda, the chef, said I had a knack for it and asked me to.”

 

 

Sam looked slightly shocked at the idea and he could see Dean taking in the reaction, ready to backpedal out of it.  “You should.  I mean, if you like doing it Dean.”

 

 

Dean shook his head.  “I don’t know.  I mean… it’s not… “

 

 

“No, it’s not hunting and it’s not going to help you on the hunt, but Dean?  There’s nothing wrong with wanting to learn something else.  I mean, you thought it was okay for me to come to Stanford to do my own thing, so why can’t that be true for you to?”

 

 

He could see Dean debating it, but he smiled before Dean could say anything else.  “Just think about it okay.  It’s not like you’re opening up a restaurant tomorrow or something.  It’s just a class, right?”

 

 

Dean didn’t say anything, but started eating again and Sam did as well, having barely been able to restrain himself from eating while he had been talking to Dean.

 

 

 

 

Sam did the dishes since Dean had cooked everything.  They had plenty of leftovers and Sam was happy about that.  When he put it in the fridge he noticed a few extra things that had never been in there before, small things like fresh shredded parmesan cheese and a lot more vegetables than usual.  He smiled, wondered what else his brother had been learning to cook, but decided the surprise approach was the better option.

 

 

“You done in there yet?”  Dean asked from the living room couch.

 

 

“Yeah yeah hold your horses.”  Sam said, wiping his hands on the towel one more time.  He threw it on the counter and walked into the living room.  “So, what’s the plan?”

 

 

“Movie.”   Dean said, nodding to three rentals sitting on the console by the television. 

 

 

Sam smiled as he walked over, looking through them before picking one and dropping it into the dvd player.  He walked over and took a seat on the couch next to Dean, letting his thigh rest against Dean’s.  “Thanks Dean.”

 

 

“It’s just a movie dude.”

 

 

Sam shook his head as he looked at Dean.  “No, for everything.  For… being here.  For always being … ”  He wasn’t sure how else to say it, but he needed to and maybe Dean would understand.  At worse, Dean would tease him about it forever.  “Thanks for being mine.”

 

 

Dean’s eyes widened slightly and he shook his head.  “Yeah Sammy.  What else would I be?” 

 

 

When Sam got up to grab a couple beers he saw Dean rub his hand over his face, a  gesture he knew came when Dean was upset.  He knew it was probably something about their Dad and him being here instead of there so when he sat down he didn’t say anything.  Instead, he made sure to press a little closer to Dean during the movie.  By the time the second movie was starting, Sam was almost asleep.  He was tipsy and going on too little sleep from late night studying and still feeling wonderfully content from their earlier meal.  When he felt his head sliding slightly he let it, let himself rest against Dean’s shoulder. 

 

 

A little while later he realized he’d fallen asleep and Dean was getting up under him, “Come on Sammy.  Time for bed.”

 

 

He nodded and let Dean pull him up off the couch, helping him stumble through the hallway.  “You got it?”  Dean asked as he reached for his bedroom door. 

 

 

Sam’s grin was goofy and he knew it but he was too sleep addled to really care.  He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Dean and pulling him in close, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder.  Dean’s arms came up around him, one hand running through his hair as the other rubbed comforting circles into his back.  “Seriously, best brother ever.  I love you.”

 

 

He felt Dean’s hand in his hair tighten for a minute, but then Dean was laughing.  “Yeah man.  Go to bed before you turn into more of a girl.  Jesus and I’m the one taking cooking classes.  Should have made you, could wear a little pink apron that says “Kiss the Cook” and everything.” 

 

 

Sam pulled back and reached for the door, slightly hurt.  He knew Dean didn’t mean to do it, but it happened sometimes, when he just needed for a moment to be honest and open and not have to be a goddamn Winchester for a minute. 

 

 

He felt Dean at his back suddenly, his head resting between Sam’s shoulder blades and his one hand coming up around his waist, keeping him from moving forward.  “Sorry Sammy.”  He said softly and Sam could hear the way his voice darkened, the rumble in it that he so often associated with confessions and apologies and the dark, dirty things Dean used to do in their room when he thought Sam was asleep. 

 

 

“I love you too man.”

 

 

Sam patted his hand and when Dean let go he looked at Dean, a slight smile on his face, knowing it cost Dean a lot to say things like that.  He didn’t say anything else, just went into his own room then.  He stripped quickly and crawled into bed but sleep didn’t want to come.  He closed his eyes, decided it was the tension of the day catching up with him.  He just needed a little tension relief was all. 

 

 

He closed his eyes as he reached down, touching himself and letting his thoughts drift into fantasy like he usually did.  Only this time, with the darkness of the room and the sound of the apartment settling around him, he found himself surrounded by Dean’s voice, the feel of his brother against his back and the sound of his voice in his ear.  His orgasm hit fast and hard and he had to take a few minutes to calm his breathing. 

 

 

He knew he needed to figure out what that was, what had just happened, but he closed his eyes and decided not to think about it.  After all, he’d had his one non-Winchester moment tonight already and this was one thing he didn’t want to think any more on.  Just… stress and feeling safe for the first time in his life and Dean’s amazing ability to understand what Sam needed at any given moment. 

 

 

Yeah that’s all it was.  He fell asleep with that thought in his head and when he woke it was forgotten in true Winchester fashion.  Denial being one of the things they were best at.  He didn’t know that in the room across the hall his brother was having his own issues, that he’d lost plausible deniability a year ago when Sam had started to grow into those long limbs and put some muscle onto that body, but he was a true Winchester too.  And if denial was one of the things they did best, sacrifice and fighting for the ones you love were top of the list.  Dean lost his fight to denial, but he’d never do anything to hurt his brother, not even admit what he wanted most in the world. 

 

 


End file.
